Blog użytkownika:Vox22/Galeria
A więc... Kolejny post na blogu... I znów kilka słów na wstępie. Trudno ze mną wytrzymać :D Tutaj będą trafiać wszystkie zdjęcia, których nie ma jak za bardzo dodać do galerii, komiksy, MOCi, które nie potrzebują historii, skecze, zdjęcia grupowe itepe... Taka moja zdjęciowa galeria :) Galeria (zdjęcia ułożone są w kolejności od najnowszego do najstarszego) Plik:AYFKM-YouTube.png|CO TO KU*WA JEST?! YOUTUBE TO DRUGI POLSAT?! -,- Plik:JużPrawie.jpg|Już prawie... Plik:NuiJaga.jpg|Patrzcie co dostałem ^ ^ Plik:AwHeMad.png|AW, HE MAD :3 Plik:DawnZaxVolgHioshVox.png|MAGIA SKYPE Plik:VoxovanTheEmoticonMaster.png|Mówcie mi... Voxovan, The Emoticon Master Plik:SniperRifle.jpg|Snajperka Plik:AnotherWIP.jpg|Kolejny WIP... Plik:Q&Droga.jpg|Nie, to nie było zamierzone Plik:MyStage.jpg|Moje studio Plik:Vrex&Xixex.jpg|Xixex znów został zepchnięty z miejsca mojego najwyższego MOCa... Plik:FightThePower.png|FIGHT DA POWAH! Plik:WIP2.jpg|To będzie revamp... właśnie, kogo? Zgadniecie? Podpowiedź: Postać z oryginalnego uniwersum Bionicle Plik:Czas.jpg|Tylko VOXOVAN potrafi edytować -4 sekundy temu! Plik:DelfinNIEUMIE.png|Delfin NIE UMIE Plik:2w1.jpg|2 w 1!! Plik:Chat.png|Stary skrin, który uwiecznił obecność 9 osób na czacie Plik:MyDesktop.jpg|Moja tapeta (obraz nr 5555 na tej wiki :D) Plik:Q gymnastic.jpg|Nie ma to jak codzienna gimnastyka... Plik:AyanaxJ.jpg|AyanaxJ?!? Plik:Ayana2.jpg|"Cześć, kumple! ...Zaraz... przecież ja nie mam kumpli :<" Plik:Ayana.jpg|Ayana... nie bójcie się, nie będzie o niej artykułu... Plik:SizeComparison.jpg|Takie małe porównanie (aktualnie Takanuva jest najwyższą figurką, jaką mam) Plik:Skakdi heads.jpg|Customowe hełmy dla Skakdi Plik:WIP.jpg|W.I.P. - Work In Progress Plik:SekeWithGun.jpg|"Ani kroku dalej! Mam pistolet! I MOGĘ cię zabić! >:c" Plik:GigaDrillBreaker.jpg|GIGA! DRILL! BREAKEEEEER!!!!!!!!! Plik:ToBeOrNotToBe.jpg|Być, albo nie być... Oto jest pytanie! Plik:FrogFreedom.jpg|FROG FREEDOM FOREVER! Plik:Vox&Ahsoka.jpg|"Wśród nas są... mali ludzie" Plik:Sitting.jpg| Plik:Calling.jpg|"Halo? Lord Vader? W naszym statku skończył się papier toaletowy!" Plik:Vox&Visorak.jpg|To ciągle zalicza się do Bionicle? Plik:Sunbathing.jpg|Aaaaaahhh, nie ma to jak opalać się w świetle lampki na biurku... Plik:ScorpionGirl.jpg|Vorox lady - poprawiłem nieco niektóre elementy Plik:HFHero2.jpg| Plik:HFHero.jpg|Pierwszy MOC z Hero Factory? Plik:Crying.jpg|Typowe zdjęcie wykonane przez typowego emo X'D Plik:LKpose.jpg|<:3 Plik:L.jpg|... Plik:WD.jpg|Witch Doctor Plik:FV2.jpg|Z tyłu... Plik:FV.jpg|Female Vorox?! Why not ;D Plik:Lerahk-Kal new.jpg|Rahkshi beauty Plik:Vsid.jpg|Volgie says: I dunno... Plik:Volg by Vox.jpg|Panie i panowie... Volgaraahk! :-D Plik:BtP.jpg|Behind the paper... Plik:RHL.jpg|Rahkshi-head ladies Plik:Bodies.jpg|16 części LEGO przerobiło na jedną... Plik:Matoran body.jpg|Matoran body by me Plik:Best friend.jpg|A co na to Vox? ;] Plik:Lercia.jpg|Lerahk-Kal Plik:New ladies.jpg|New ladies! Plik:Komiks KB2.jpg|"Ale to tak kusi..." Plik:Komiks KB.jpg|Let's phone to her! Plik:My-cousin-self-MOC.jpg|Ludzie nazywają go... Dangeron Plik:Vox new.jpg|Czy mi się zdaje, czy coś się w nim zmieniło... Plik:Pytanie.jpg|Zgadnij, jaka była reakcja na tą odpowiedź ;) Plik:Komiks HF.jpg|Gogle do nabycia tylko w sieci sklepów "U Zdzicha" Plik:Jetbug.jpg|Dżetbag atakuje D:> Plik:Komiks5.jpg|Tak, to prawda Plik:Minecraft logo.jpg|Najlepsza gra na świecie Plik:GMMF.jpg|"Give me my face"... Plik:AYFKM.jpg|Are you fucking kidding me? Plik:Fire Lord.jpg|Fire Lord - największy niepozowalny kurdupel wszech czasów! Plik:TV.jpg|True Villains Plik:TH.jpg|True Heroes Plik:Komiks4.jpg|... Plik:Vox Nitron.jpg|Nitronianin Vox Plik:Shredder.jpg|Shredder Plik:Komiks3.jpg|ZŁOTO! Plik:Vorox' hat.jpg|Nowy kapelusz Voroxa... Plik:Clorańczycy2.jpg|Villains Plik:Florańczycy2.jpg|Heroes Plik:Sorix...?.jpg|Sorix...? Plik:Komiks2a.jpg|"Pomoc cz. 1" (bazowane na DSP) Plik:Komiks2b.jpg|"Pomoc cz. 2" (bazowane na DSP) Plik:Komiks1.jpg|"Płeć według Corikiego" (bazowane na arcie Vrahno) Plik:Drop Ship.jpg|Trochę niepodobne do tej serii... Plik:Scorpion.jpg|Skorpion Plik:Rahi.jpg|Mój Rahi :) Plik:Spijak.jpg|Spijak Plik:PrettyGirl.jpg|PrettyGirl Plik:Xet & Vaxda.jpg|Ona też jest... Plik:Vox & Laimax.jpg|Pamiętam, kiedy był jednym z najwyższych... Plik:PSP.jpg|Co to ku*wa jest?! Plik:Rocznica.jpg|1 rok Plik:Vox22 - female.jpg|To, co zdobi moja stronę, czyli moje dziewczyny Plik:Vox22 - bad guys.jpg|To, co zdobi moja stronę, czyli moje czarne charaktery Plik:Vox22 - Toa.jpg|To, co zdobi moja stronę, czyli moi Toa Plik:Vox22 - logo.png|To, co zdobi moja stronę, czyli moje logo C.D.N.